


The Silent Princess

by Dayza_Draws



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Oh look another prompt, This is like half a year old but it fits so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: A personal headcannon of how the flower was named.





	The Silent Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Jojo56830 on tumbler and Nintendo.

"What's this?" She takes it cautiously, running her hand over one of the petals.  
_It's a flower. _He sits back, watching her.__  
"What's it do?" She seems fascinated by it, being impossibly gentle with holding it.  
_It secretes poison. We're both about to die. _She shrieks, dropping it and floating back a solid five feet.__  
"WhAT?" Midna is staring at him in shock, which quickly turns to annoyance when she realizes he's practically rolling on the ground laughing. "You were joking."  
He nods, still laughing too hard to reply.  
She grumbles, landing and kicking his foot which does nothing except make him laugh harder. He does sit back up though, leaning over and taking up the flower again, handing it back to her.  
_Flowers don't really do anything. _He pauses. _Well no, some are used in foods for flavor, or have properties used in medicine. That one doesn't. _He adds before she can ask.____  
"Oh. So it just... exists?"  
_Yes. Well, people use most flowers around their houses to make them look better, or give them as gifts to people they like. _He tugs at his hair, looking away momentarily. _But this one doesn't grow domestically, so that doesn't really happen. I've only seen it about four, well five times counting now. _____  
She blinks down at it, turning it in her hands. "So there's something out here that allows it to thrive?"  
Link nods. _You know, I don't think it has a name. It's so rare, there really is no reason for one. ___  
"Can we name it?"  
_He blinks. I don't see a reason we can't. Why, is there something you have in mind? _  
Midna's face is hidden by the petals, but if it wasn't he'd see a soft, quiet smile. "...What do you think of..."__

_____ _

-

“...The Silent Princess?”  
A thousand years away she lays there, long blonde hair spilling out around her. He's watching her as she runs her fingers through the grass, smiling at her quiet happiness. All the sudden she looks over at him, reaching up and pulling something out of his hair. His face flushes until she holds the petal up, smiling softly. It's a white petal with a streak of blue running down the middle.  
"How did this get here?" They both look up as two more land between them.  
Link rises to his feet, holding his hand out per instinct. Usually she would inform him that she is perfectly capable of standing on her own(much less aggressively then when they'd first met, but she'd make sure to get her point across), but today she takes it, letting him pull her up.  
They walk together, her hand remaining in his as they reach the top of the gentle slope.  
Zelda gasps, staring out at the sea of flowers before them. They're everywhere, coating the fields as far as the eye can see. She drops his hand, kneeling and cupping her hands around one.  
He kneels next to her slowly.  
"I thought they couldn't grow domestically?" She shrugs at that.  
"They can't. I wonder why they're thriving now."  
He hands her the Shekiah Slate and she smiles, taking the strange lifelike pictures it can replicate. They stay like that for a while before he speaks next.  
"Back then. When we first found the flower. I mean before all this happened, when we were preparing and-" He sighs, trying to figure out what to say next. "This flower, you were talking about yourself, right?"  
She smiles over at him, nodding once in confirmation. "I was."  
He smiles, rubbing a petal between his fingers.  
"The Silent Princess."  
She leans into him, taking the flower with her. His arm wraps around her and they stay like that, at peace in the moment. While their fight is over, there's still much to do. But for now they wait, watching the petals dance through the sky.


End file.
